blood_ladfandomcom-20200222-history
Bell Hydra
Hydra Bell(ハイドラ・ベル) is a sorceress of the highest quality, she meets up with Yanagi and Staz after they use her gateway connecting Hell and Earth after it was stolen from her. Appearance Bell is a young woman with blond hair and green eyes. She has been shown to have a rather wide ranging style and will wear anything from a t-shirt and jeans to something similar to a flight attendants uniform. She is rarely seen without her large backpack. Personality Bell is a naturally bubbly person, but is also very smart, deceptive, and clever. Because she is a treasure hunter by trade, she has an uncontrolable curiosity for anything that has been hidden away. Though she may not seem like it, she is very girly and enjoys pink and cute stuffed animals. She is attracted to men with powerful abilities, which is one of the reasons she falls in love with Staz. However, in the manga, she realizes quickly that Staz neither returns or understands her feelings for him. Plot Bell first appeared after she had been tracking down who stole her Black Curtain to travel through. As she searches, the first people she meets are Staz and Fuyumi, as they travel to the Human World. She puts Staz through numerous (and comedic) trials to see if he is the thief, but realizes eventually that he is not, though she remains suspicious of him anyways. She also falls in love with Staz, which makes her appearances more prevalent. After being with each other, Bell and Fuyumi have a "close" friendship. Bell later finds out that Fuyumi is her sister, which only makes them closer. Through out the series, Bell helps to resurrect Fuyumi. Using her spatial magic, Bell often finds out information related to the dark plot brewing amongst the other characters of the story, but doesn't always tell others, and instead keeps them to herself for later use. She is the daughter of the Hydra (Heads Hydra) and Nyen (the combined body of both her and Fuyumi's biological mothers). As a child Bell showed outstanding talent using spatial magic, and was encouraged greatly by her father, whom she recieved the magic from. Techniques *Spatial Magic: Spatial Magic is the ability to travel through gaps in space in order to reach a different destination. The Hydra is able to transport to anywhere just by willing it, while Bell requires a frame to jump through. By opening a frame or space, one is also able to see through it, like a window, allowing for someone to be spied on. Equipment *Frames: Bell is able to use her spatial magic whenever there is a frame. She often carries with her a collapsable frame that she can expand at will. Additionally, she is also able to creae a frame with her fingers, which she often does to spy on others. *Backpack: Bell is usually seen with her large backpack, holding all of her equipment and treasure. Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:Yanagi Family Category:Hydra Family